Text messaging is one of the most widely used communication methods in the world. In recent years, telephony based applications have been able to utilize text and multimedia messaging as a form of communication with users. Despite the wide use of text messaging, the underlying infrastructure is complex and obfuscated. Telephony infrastructure is highly dependent on constantly changing contracts, negotiations, and international regulations. As a result, application platforms and other parties wishing to facilitate the sending and receiving of messages in some situations do not retain control over how a message is sent. Platforms sending a message often must trust partners and other parties to deliver the message. Those partners and parties may also rely on other parties to participate in message delivery. There is little visibility into message delivery. Delivery receipts can be used to indicate if a message delivery succeeded or failed. However, the delivery reports are often unreliable and cannot always be a trusted indicator of message delivery.
Additionally, when sending a message in a telephony system, such as sending a short message service (SMS) message, the message is routed through multiple messaging nodes. The intermediary nodes through which the message passes may be operated by various networks, may reside in arbitrary locations, may have various protocols for handling messages, or may impact the outcome of message routing in a number of alternative ways. In the current telephony messaging ecosystem, a single party does not control the dynamics of how messages are routed. Thus, the route of a message is highly dependent on multiple variable parties. Messages may be altered, delayed, dropped, split into multiple messages, suffer from character encoding issues, or have any number of issues due to the message handling of an encountered node on the message's way to the destination. This makes it extremely difficult for a party wishing to send and/or receive a message to ensure the integrity and reliability of communicating a message. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful method and system for controlling message routing. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.